memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der schwarze Vogel
Seven of Nine leidet unter Halluzinationen und glaubt, vom Borg-Kollektiv gerufen worden zu sein. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Seven erfährt einen Flash Back Captain Kathryn Janeway versucht Seven of Nine auf dem Holodeck in Leonardo da Vincis Atelier Kreativität beizubringen. Sie arbeitet mit ihr an einem Tonkopf. Sie meint zu Seven, dass sie keine Angst vor dem Ton haben soll und diesen einfach formen soll, egal was vor ihrem Auge Gestalt annimmt. Dann fordert sie sie auf einfach zu beginnen und gibt ihr den Rat, dass die Nase ausgeprägter sein könnte. Widerwillig nimmt Seven einen kleinen Tonklumpen und modelliert ihn auf Janeways Rat auf die Nase. Seven empfindet diese Aktivität als unproduktiv und uneffektiv, es wird einfach nur Zeit vergeudet und keine notwendige Aufgabe beendet. Captain Janeway erklärt ihr, dass sie sich dabei entspannen kann, aber das Konzept der Entspannung ist für Seven nicht verständlich. Seven meint, dass sie als Borg immer eine spezifische Aufgabe erhielt und sobald diese erledigt war, wurde ihr eine neue zugewiesen. Sie ermuntert sie, selbst kreativ zu werden und ihre Phantasie einzusetzen. Doch Seven versteht immer noch nicht, was das bringen soll und warum es notwendig ist. Captain Janeway meint, dass Phantasie den Geist befreit und vorwärts bringt. Seven erkundigt sich, wieso sie dies auf dem Holodeck in dieser archaischen Umgebung tut. Janeway erklärt, dass sie sich gern einmal aus dem 24. Jahrhundert verabschiedet und die Unordnung des Ateliers inspirierend findet. Seven versteht jedoch nicht, wieso Kreativität und Phantasie notwendig sind. Janeway erklärt ihr, dass sie zu Fortschritt inspiriert. Sie erklärt, dass sie einige dieser Modellle nachgebaut hat und eines der Gemälde sie schon in ihrer Kindheit inspirierte. Ihrer Meinung nach könne der menschliche Geist nicht ohne Fortschritt bestehen. Für sie war da Vinci immer eine Quelle der Inspriation. Seven meint, dass da Vinci ein sehr produktiver Mensch war. Janeway meint, dass er seiner Zeit weit voraus war. Dann blickt Seven zu einem Flugapparat und Janeway meint, dass er ein Flugzeug entwarf, lange bevor tatsächlich eines gebaut wurde. Als Seven das Modell des ersten Flugobjekts von da Vinci sieht, kommen in ihr Erinnerungen an die Borg. Sie sieht sich vor zwei Drohnen weglaufen und hört jemanden ihren Namen – Annika - rufen. Und es fliegt ein großer schwarzer Vogel auf sie zu. Immer wieder hört sie die Worte, sie werden assimiliert werden. Sie wird von Captain Janeway aus diesen Gedanken geweckt und gefragt, was los ist, aber Seven kann nicht in Worte fassen, was in ihr passiert ist. Akt I: Neue Erfahrungen Seven erzählt dem Doktor auf der Krankenstation von den drei Halluzinationen, die sie erlebt hat. Sie erlebt eine Reihe von zusammenhanglosen Bildern. Der Doktor fragt nach Details. und ob es sich um Halluzinationen handelt. Seven kann diese Frage allerdings nicht beantworten, da sie niemals halluzinierte. Seven berichtet, dass sie sich auf einem Borgschiff befand und Angst verspürte. Die Erlebnisse ähneln sich verblüffend. Immer ist es auf einem Borgschiff und es geht um ihre Assimilation und es ist auch immer Angst dabei. Beim Davonlaufen ist immer ein großer, schwarzer Vogel da, der auf sie zufliegt, kreischt und sie angreift. Der Doktor stellt fest, dass ihr Hippocampus stark erregt ist. Auf Sevens Nachfrage erklärt er, dass sich bei der Manifestation ihrer menschlichen Physiologie psychologische Symptome auf vielfältige Weise manifestieren. Dies kann durch Träume, Halluzinationen und hypnagogische Regressionen durch. Der Doktor will dies weiter beobachten. Captain Janeway vermutet ein Trauma, dass sie langanhaltend durchlebt hat. Doch Seven meint, sie habe kein Trauma erlitten, sondern sie wurde von den Borg aufgezogen und habe diese daher nicht als bedrohlich empfunden. Daher weiß sie nicht, wieso sie es bedrohlich empfinden sollte. In der Untersuchung weist der Doktor auch darauf hin, dass Sevens menschliche Physiologie sich durchsetzt, weshalb sie in Zukunft auch menschliche Nahrung zu sich nehmen soll. Seven meint, dass oraler Konsum ineffizient ist. Der Doktor fügt scherzhaft hinzu, dass er sogar überflüssig wäre, wenn sie ein Hologramm sei, wie er. Jedoch sei er unterlässlich. Er gibt ihr eine Liste mit der erforderlichen Nahrung für Neelix mit. Ungern liefere er sie seinen Kochkünsten aus, doch es ist notwendig. Seven meint zu Janeway, dass sie ein Gefühl des Getriebenseins verspürt und ihr dieses nicht gefällt. In diesem Augenblick werden sie von Chakotay unterbrochen, der Janeway über Interkom informiert, dass ihre Gäste eingetroffen sind und in den Konferenzraum gebracht werden. Janeway entschuldigt sich und begibt sich zu den Verhandlungen mit den B'omar um über einen Durchflug durch ihren Raum zu verhandeln. Bisher waren die Verhandlungen schwierig, doch sie glaubt, dass es nun besser wird. thumb|Route durch den B'omar - Raum Im Konferenzraum verhandeln Captain Janeway und Chakotay mit den fremdenfeindlichen B'omar über den Durchflug durch ihren Raum. Die beiden Repräsentanten berichten, dass die Oberherrschaft der B'omar trotz ihrer Bedenken ihren Durchflug genehmigt hat. Janeway bedankt sich dafür, da ihre Reise um drei Monate verkürzt wird. Allerdings stellen die B'omar einige Bedinungen. Ihr Schiff müsse die Waffen deaktivieren und dürfe nicht schneller als Warp 3 fliegen. Außerdem sollten sie unnötige Scans und Untersuchungen unterlassen sowie nur mit militärischen Schiffen kommunizieren. Sie bieten der Voyager einen umständlichen Zickzack-Kurs durch ihren Raum an, der sie Wochen kosten würde. Paris und Chakotay äußern ihre Bedenken, doch die B'omar meinen, dass dieser Kurs sie zum Umfliegen ihrer Kolonien und industriellen Anlagen dient. Darüber hinaus müsse sich das Schiff an 17 Kontrollpunkten einfinden, wo sie inspiziert werden. Janeway will allerdings über einen etwas direkteren Kurs verhandeln. thumb|Sevens erstes richtiges Essen Seven of Nine betritt inzwischen das Kasino und Neelix begrüßt sie. Er fragt, ob er ihr alles zeigen soll. Doch Seven übergibt ihm die Liste des Doktors mit dem diätetischen Bedarf, den sie hat. Neelix freut sich über den Besuch von Seven und er macht ihr eine Portion gedünstetes chadre'kab. Neelix erklärt ihr daraufhin auf seine eigene Art das kulinarische Erlebnis einer gut zubereiteten Mahlzeit. Durch das Essen von sorgfältig zubereiteter Nahrung gibt es ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit. Seven kann dies nicht nachvollziehen und Neelix entscheidet, dass ihr Magne noch geschont werden solle. Daher bereitet er gedünstetes chadre’kab zu. Er berichtet, dass es eine Delikatesse in seinem Volk ist und das Rezept in seiner Familie immer weitergegeben wird. Seven erzählt ihm dabei von der Assimilation einiger Talaxianer – Spezies 218. Neelix hat davon nichts gewusst und reagiert etwas irritiert und Seven berichtet, dass ein winziger Frachter mit 39 Crewmitgliedern im Dalminesektor assimiliert wurde. Durch ihre dichte Muskulatur wurden sie exzellente taktische Drohnen. Neelix deckt ihr den Tisch und bittet sie Platz zu nehmen. Sie empfindet das Sitzen als seltsam und weiß nicht so recht, was sie mit dem Essen anfangen soll. Neelix setzt sich zu ihr und erklärt ihr den Vorgang des Essens. Sie soll mit der Gabel etwas Nahrung aufnehmen, diese dann zum Mund führen und wie ein kleines Aufklärungsschiff darin versenken. Dann soll sie die Gabel wieder herausziehen und dabei den Mund geschlossen halten. Dann solle sie schlucken. Mit dem Schlucken gibt es noch ein kleines Problem, denn das Gefühl ist seltsam für sie. Er meint, dass sie sich daran gewöhnen wird und Seven nimmt die nächste Gabel voll Chadre'kab. Neelix fragt, ob er ihr etwas anderes bringen soll. Plötzlich erlebt sie wieder eine Halluzination und ein Borgimplantat an der rechten Hand bricht durch. Sie steht auf und greift Neelix mit dem Satz an, sie werden assimiliert werden. Dann verlässt sie das Kasino. Akt II: Seven dreht durch Bei den Verhandlungen schlagen Janeway und Chakotay inzwischen dem B'omarkanzler eine alternative Route vor. Chakotay meint, dass das nächste bevölkerte System immer noch drei Lichtjahre entfernt wäre. Allerdings lehnen die B'omar dies ab, da sie dieser Kurs durch den Agrat-Mot-Nebel führen würde, der eine zentrale Rolle in ihren Verhandlungen mit den Nassordin spielt. Paris schlägt vor, dass er den Nebel beim Durchflug kartografieren könnte. Dies lehnen die B'omar jedoch schroff ab indem er fragt, ob ihr Universalübersetzer eine Fehlfunktion habe. Während der Verhandlungen kommt die Nachricht von Sevens Aktion herein und es wird ein Sicherheitsalarm ausgelöst. thumb|Seven mit intakten Borgschilden Janeway begibt sich auf die Brücke und wird von Tuvok über die Situation informiert, dass Seven of Nine Neelix im Kasino und zwei Crewman auf Deck 6 angegriffen habe. Sie ruft umgehend Seven mit ihrem Kommunikator, doch diese antwortet nicht. Chakotay schickt ein Sicherheitsteam dorthin, übernimmt die Taktische Station und versiegelt Deck 6. Seven hört unterdessen die Stimmen des Borg-Kollektivs und sieht statt der Sicherheitsoffiziere zwei Borgdrohnen, die sich ihr nähern. Als Seven vom Sicherheitspersonal durch das Schiff verfolgt wird, aktiviert sie ihre Borg-Schilde. Die Sicherheit informiert darüber Janeway, die das Sicherheitspersonal ihre Phaser daraufhin auf rotierende Modulation, aber auf Betäubung einstellen lässt. Der Kanzler erkundigt sich nach der Borg, worauf Janeway erklärt, dass sie sie aus dem Kollektiv bereit haben und nicht wissen, weshalb sie Borgschilde hat. Man registriert auf der Brücke, dass sie mehrere Kraftfelder durchbricht und das Arsenal auf Deck 6 betritt. Mit dem Turbolift fährt sie auf Deck 10. Kim registriert sie im Turobolift, den er auf Janeways Befehl versucht zu deaktivieren. Jedoch blockiert Seven seine Befehle mit Borg-Verschlüsselungscodes. Janeway schickt daher Tuvok zu Seven. Der Vulkanier erreicht Seven mit seinem Sicherheitsteam und umstellt sie. Er fordert sie auf, die Waffe niederzulegen, doch ihre Borgschilde absorbieren die Schilde. Seven betäubt anschließend die Sicherheitsoffiziere und geht weiter. Tuvok kann allerdings rechtzeitig in Deckung gehen. Er meldet dies der Brücke. Janeway erkennt inzwischen, dass Seven versucht die Shuttlerampe zu erreichen. Chakotay errichtet ein Kraftfeld um die Shuttlerampe und lässt Kim alle verfügbare Energie auf Deck 10 umleiten, um Seven am Betreten dieser zu hindern. Seven erreicht das Kraftfeld und geht zu einer Konsole. Sogar dieses Kraftfeld überwindet sie durch einen Ort-zu-Ort-Transport. Sie bewegt sich in Richtung des Shuttlehangars und nimmt sich dort eines der Shuttle. Janeway befiehlt Chakotay die Starttore zu blockieren. Chakotay meldet nun schon, dass sie sich den Weg durch die Tore der Shuttlerampe mit den Phasern des Shuttles freischießt. Anschließend setzt sie einen Kurs in den Raum der B'omar. Der Traktorstrahl der Voyager, dessen Einsatz Janeway nun befiehlt, bleibt ohne Wirkung, da Seven die Schildharmonik des Shuttles remoduliert hat. Paris meldet, dass Seven die Ionenspur des Shuttles maskiert hat und er sie daher verloren hat. Akt III: Im B'omar Raum Janeway bittet den Kanzler um die Genehmigung in den B'omarraum einfliegen zu dürfen, um Seven of Nine zurückzuholen. Die B'omar sind jedoch nicht kooperativ. Der Kanzler meint, dass sie uneingeladen hierherkamen, dann einen aus der Art geschlagenen Borg freiließen und nun um Hilfe bitten, ihn wieder einzufangen. Janeway versucht mit ihm zu kooperieren. Doch der Kanzler stellt Janeways Kompetenz in Frage und meint, dass sie sich selbst mit ihrem Borg befassen werden. Sie brechen die Verhandlungen ab und verlangen, dass die Voyager einen Abstand von fünf Lichtjahren zu ihrem Raum einhält. Durch ihr Perimetergitter wird Seven von ihnen aufgespürt und vernichtet werden. Janeway lässt Chakotay daher die B'omar in den Transporterraum geleiten. Akt IV: Die USS Raven thumb|Seven überwältigt Tuvok Seven hält weiter auf die B'omarschiffe zu und wird von diesen kontaktiert. Sie informieren sie, dass sie einen Verstoß gegen die Oberherrschaft der B'omar begangen hat und verlangen die Deaktivierung von Antrieb und Schilden. Ein Enterkommando soll an Bord kommen. Seven ignoriert dies jedoch und schießt sich mit dem Shuttle den Weg durch die Linien der B'omar frei. Es gelingt ihr an ihnen vorbei zu kommen. Tuvok und Paris haben sie auch gefunden und Tuvok erkennt, dass fünf B'omarschiffe schwer beschädigt und kampfunfähig sind. Die Lebenszeichen seien stabil und er registriert auch Waffensignaturen der B’omar und der Föderation. Paris entdeckt inzwischen Sevens Shuttle und Tuvok setzt einen Abfangkurs. Da das Transportersignal von den Implantaten in Sevens Körper gestört wird, kann Paris sie nicht erfassen. Der Vulkanier lässt ihn daher ihre Transporter so modulieren, dass sie ihren Schilden entsprechen. Er nimmt einen Phaser und will sie rüberbeamen. Paris rät Tuvok von seinem Alleingang ab, doch ihm fällt kein Alternativplan ein. Tuvok beamt sich mit einem Hypospray auf ihr Shuttle und liefert sich dort einen kurzen Kampf mit ihr, den er verliert. Seven setzt den vulkanischen Nackengriff gegen ihn ein. Paris erwartet unterdessen ein Zeichen von Tuvok, wird dann allerdings von Sevens Shuttle beschossen. Nachdem die Antriebssysteme seines Shuttles ausfallen, muss er die Verfolgung abbrechen. Inzwischen kommt Tuvok im anderen Shuttle wieder zu sich und läuft in ein Kraftfeld. Seven weist ihn darauf hin, dass dies ein Ebene-5-Kraftfeld sei und er in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein sollte. Er beginnt ein Gespräch mit ihr und will sie überzeugen, dass sie ein Mensch ist, doch sie zeigt ihm gegenüber typische Borg-Reaktionen. Tuvok meint, dass sie ein Borg war, nun aber ein Mensch sei und zu ihrer Crew gehöre. Seven meint, dass sie für kurze Zeit ein Mensch war, nun aber zum Kollektiv zurückkehren wird und immer Borg sein wird. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie einer Resonanzfrequenz, also einem Zielflugsignal folgt und sich wieder dem Kollektiv anschließen will. Tuvok erklärt ihr, dass sich keine Borgschiffe in dieser Region befinden. Seven widerspricht jedoch und meint, dass er sich irrt. Sie ist sicher, dass die Borg hier sind. Dann steht sie auf und stellt sich Tuvok gegenüber. Zuerst will sie Tuvok mit ins Kollektiv nehmen, da der vergrößerte Neocortex der Vulkanier höhere analytische Fähigkeiten erzeugt und sie zu exzellenten Drohnen macht. Doch dann beschließt sie, ihn zur Voyager zurück zu schicken. Er solle Captain Janeway berichten, was geschehen ist und für ihre Geduld und Freundlichkeit danken. Tuvok meint, dass dies die Ideale der Menschen seien und kaum die der Borg. Tuvok überzeugt sie mit bestechender vulkanischer Logik, dass dieses Verhalten menschlich ist und bestimmt nichts mit dem Signal zu tun hat. Er fragt auch nach Halluziunationen und Flashbacks. Auch Halluzinationen treten normalerweise bei einem Resonanzsignal nicht auf. Seven gibt zu, Angst zu haben und die Stimmen der Borg zu hören. Tuvok hält dies für verständlich und bittet sie das Kraftfeld zu deaktivieren und zur Voyager zurückzukehren. Doch dann gewinnt ihre Borgseite wieder überhand und sie fliegen weiter dem Signal entgegen, da Seven sich mit dem Kollektiv vereinigen will. Janeway steht im Frachtraum in einem Alkoven und versucht sich so in Seven of Nine hineinzuversetzen. Kim tritt hinzu und Janeway meint, dass er sie nicht stört. Harry hat inzwischen die Logbucheinträge entschlüsselt. In ihnen deutet nichts darauf hin, dass Seven plante das Schiff zu verlassen. Sie hat auch private Einträge gemacht, vor allem Beobachtungen des Verhaltens der Crew und auch über ihn - Harry. Die letzten Eintragungen beschreiben bizarre Bilder, von Borgschiffen und Seven auf der Flucht. Auch der Vogel ist genauer beschrieben: Schwarz, 1/2 m Flügelspannweite, gelber, dreieckiger Schnabel, gelbe Augen, die sie zu kennen scheinen. Der Anblick dieses Vogels erfülle sie mit Angst. Captain Janeway findet heraus, dass sie einen Raben beschreibt und es wird ihr klar, nach was sie suchen muss. Als sie mit Kim auf der Brücke ankommt, gibt sie Chakotay den Befehl ihre Langstreckensensoren zu rekalibrieren und nach einer Föderationssignatur zu scannen, die nicht zu den beiden Shuttles gehört. Sie lässt das Schiff wenden und in den B'omar–Raum fliegen. Akt V: Da Vinci thumb|Die Raven - Sevens Schiff Das Shuttle von Seven und Tuvok erreicht inzwischen einen Mond und Seven ist überzeugt, dass die Borg sie auf der Oberfläche erwarten. Sie hat auch Angst, weiß aber nicht weshalb, da die Borg ja ihr Volk sei. Tuvok argumentiert, dass sie den Ort verlassen sollte, wenn sie Angst hat. Doch Seven meint, dass ihre Angst verschwinden wird, wenn sie in das Kollektiv reassimiliert ist. Tuvok will sie begleiten und Seven erinnert ihn, dass er assimiliert werden wird. Tuvok glaubt dies allerdings nicht und will herausfinden, was auf der Oberfläche passieren wird. Er kann Seven of Nine überzeugen, dass sie ihn auf den Mond begleiten kann, von dem das Borg-Signal kommt. Die Voyager erreicht inzwischen das Shuttle von Tom Paris, der sie informiert, dass Tuvok auf Sevens Shuttle gebeamt ist und er jeden Kontakt verloren hat. Allerdings konnte er ihre Flugspuren bis zu einem Mond verfolgen, der den fünften Planeten in einem Gelben-Zwerg-Stern-System umkreist. Von dort empfängt er ein ungewöhnliches Resonanzsignal, das er nicht identifizieren konnte. Janeway informiert ihn, dass sich mehrere B'omarschiffe seiner Position nähern. Paris meldet, dass die Schilde und der Antrieb geschwächt sind und Janeway meint, sie komme ihm schnell zu Hilfe. thumb|Der Ausgang ist versperrt Auf dem Planeten suchen Tuvok und Seven of Nine mit Hilfe eines Tricorders nach der Quelle des Signals. Sie finden so die teilweise assimlierten Reste eines Föderationsschiffes, das seit beinahe 20 Jahren hier liegt. Tuvok ortet darin keine Lebenszeichen. Als sie das Schiff betreten, kommt es Seven sofort bekannt vor. Sie stellt das Signal ab und fällt wieder in eine Halluzination. Sie sieht, wie ihre Eltern von den Borg weggeholt werden und dann sich selbst, wie sie von den Borg gefasst wird. Seven versteckt sich unter der Konsole, wie damals. Tuvok holt sie behutsam heraus. Es wird ihr klar, dass hier der Ort ihrer Assimilation ist. Sie entdeckt die Widmungsplakette mit der Aufschrift ''The Raven'', dem Namen dieses Schiffes. Sie erzählt Tuvok von diesem Erlebnis und von ihrer damaligen Angst. Sie berichtet, dass sie lange hier lebten. Ihr Vater führte Experimente durch, weshalb sie sehr weit wegreisen mussten. Sie feierte hier Geburtstag. Auf ihrem Kuchen waren sechs Kerzen und eine weitere, damit sie weiterwächst. Dann erinnert sie sich, wie die Borg kamen. Ihr Vater versuchte gegen sie zu kämpfen, aber sie waren zu stark. Seven versteckte sich, wurde aber entdeckt. Ihr Vater sagte, sie würden abstürzen und der große Mann packte sie. Dann erwachte sie auf einem Borgschiff und sie wurde assimiliert. Tuvok meint, dass das Resonanzsignal seit der Assimilierung des Schiffs aktiv sein muss. Die B'omar entdecken Tuvok und Seven auf dem Planeten und feuern auf das Schiffswrack, welches langsam in Stücke zerfällt. Tuvok meint, dass sie es verlassen müssen. Die „Voyager“ erreicht inzwischen den Orbit. Da die B'omar nicht auf ihre Rufe reagieren, lässt Janeway die Waffensysteme von deren Schiffe anvisieren. Chakotay. Seven führt Tuvok durch das Schiff zu einem Ausgang. Allerdings wird ihr Fluchtweg durch herabstürzende Trümmer abgeschnitten. Tuvok nimmt seinen Tricorder und sucht nach einem anderen Ausgang. Er entdeckt so einen Riss in der Außenhülle des Vorderschiffs, der ihnen die Flucht ermöglichen sollte. Sie beginnen, den Schrott beiseitezuräumen. Chakotay meldet, dass sie zwei Schiffe kampfunfähig gemacht haben, aber das dritte weiter auf die Oberfläche feuert. Der Kanzler ruft sie erneut und kündigt an, dass seine Verstärkung unterwegs ist. Janeway lässt nun die Verbindung beenden und auf die Waffenphalanx des Schiffes feuern. M;it vereinten Kräften, gelingt es Seven und Tuvok Trümmer beiseitezuräumen und so können sie das Schiff verlassen, ehe der Bug abbricht und einen Abhang hinabstürzt. Tom Paris ist inzwischen in Reichweite und beamt die beiden gerade noch rechtzeitig an Bord. Anschließend informiert er Captain Janeway darüber. Kim meldet, dass 68 weitere B'omarschiffe im Anflug sind. Sie lässt den Steuermann einen Fluchtkurs mit Warp 8 setzen und beschleunigen, sobald das Shuttle wieder an Bord ist. Janeway findet Seven später auf dem Holodeck, die das Programm mit Leonardo da Vincis Atelier aufgerufen hat. Janeway erklärt, dass der Doktor eines ihrer Implantate so modifizieren könnte, dass sie keine Zielflugsignale der Borg mehr empfangen kann. Seven bedankt sich und fragt sie, ob Janeway etwas dagegen habe, dass sie das Programm aktiviert hat. Janeway verneint dies. Seven meint, dass sie darüber nachgedacht hat, dass Janeway meinte, dass dieser Ort ihre Phantasie beflügelt und der Captain erkundigt sich, ob er auch Sevens Phantasie anregen könne. Seven ist sich nicht sicher, ob dieses Programm ihre Phantasie beflügeln kann. Seven erzählt, das sie an sich beobachtet, wie sie Szenarien entwickelt, wie ihr Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn sie den Borg nie begegnet und bei ihren Eltern aufgewachsen wäre. Captain Janeway bietet ihr an die Informationen der Sternenflotte über ihre Eltern zu lesen, die in der Datenbank der Föderation gespeichert sind. Janeway meint, dass sie keine Angst davor haben solle. Doch Seven ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie dies jetzt schon tun kann - vielleicht später. Dann wünscht sie dem Captain eine gute Nacht und verlässt das Holodeck. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Zum ersten Mal wird Seven of Nine unsicher, was in der Serie mehrfach zur Darstellung typisch menschlicher Reaktionen verwendet wird, im Gegensatz zur rein logischen, effizienten Handlungsweise anderer Rassen (Borg, Vulkanier,…). Wie viele Star Trek-Folgen hat auch diese einen gesellschaftlich-moralischen Hintergrund, den in der Geschichte mehrfach missbrauchten Begriff der Heimat. Personen, die sich fern von zuhause befinden, werden unter politischen Vorwänden oder durch schlechtes Gewissen bewegt, dorthin zurückzukehren. Aber wo ist wirklich die Heimat? Da, wo man aufgewachsen ist, oder wo man sich wohlfühlt und Freunde hat? Ein Vorbeiflug von Sevens Shuttle wurde horizontal gespiegelt, wodurch die seitliche Registriernummer des Shuttles spiegelverkehrt lesbar ist. Seven of Nine studiert die Informationen aus der Datenbank der Raven schließlich in und . Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Raven (episode) es:The Raven fr:The Raven nl:The Raven Schwarze Vogel, Der